A Million Ways to Say I Love You
by bbykon
Summary: Siapa yang butuh kata I love you ketika kau tahu bahwa you are already loved. #Jaeyong #Jung Jaehyun #Lee Taeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong#NCT #JaeYongSpreadLove event


**A Million Ways to Say I Love You**

 **Jaeyong a.k.a Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Oneshot**

 **Romance-Humor**

 **Rated : aman(?)**

 **WARNING : CHEESY-LINES EVERYWHERE, OOC**

 **DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

Jung Jaehyun bukan tipe lelaki yang pintar menggombal. Bahkan ia jauh dari kata lelaki yang romantis. Ia tak pernah bisa merangkai kata-kata indah -yang menurutnya bisa membuat buku kuduknya berdiri tegak, hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Ia selalu berteriak tak elit setiap saat Johnny, salah satu sahabatnya bergombal ria di depan kekasihnya yang notabene adalah kakak sepupunya, Ji Hansol. Bahkan tak jarang Jaehyun mengambil barang terdekat dengannya untuk menimpuk sahabatnya itu. Jujur, mendengar orang lain menggombal saja membuat ia bergidik ngeri. Apalagi mendengar Johnny yang setiap hari mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada Hansol setiap saat?

Jaehyun bisa muntah darah jika terlalu lama bergaul dengan Johnny.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Jaehyun seanti itu dengan kata 'menggombal', jangan pernah mengira bahwa Jung Jaehyun itu jomblo akut makanya dia gak pernah suka ngegombal atau risih saat mendengar pasangan kekasih bergombal ria. Karena kenyataannya, Jung Jaehyun sudah mengencani pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya dan sudah memasuki tahun keempat mereka berpacaran. Bahkan cinta keduanya bersemi jauh sebelum Jaehyun mengenalkan Johnny pada Hansol.

Pemuda kurang beruntung itu (begitu Johnny menyebutnya) adalah sahabat sejak bayi Johnny, Lee Taeyong. Pemuda manis yang bisa memukau siapa saja dengan parasnya yang manis dan dua bola mata yang indah.

Dan jangan pernah bertanya pada Taeyong kapan terakhir kali Jaehyun mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu" padanya. Karena jawaban Taeyong 100% adalah : **saat ia memintaku jadi pacarnya.**

Mungkin karena itu Johnny menyebut sahabatnya yang satu itu kurang beruntung.

"Hyung, besok hari _Valentine._ " Suatu saat Mark, adik kandungnya mencoba memancing kakakmya itu untuk membicarakan masalah kurang-romantisnya-Jung-Jaehyun.

Taeyong yang saat itu sedang sibuk di dapur menyahuti adiknya yang duduk di meja makan, "Maka dari itu aku sedang membuat kue, Markie. Besok kan juga ulangtahunnya Jaehyun."

"Kau tak menginginkan apapun gitu hyung dari Jaehyun hyung di hari kasih sayang besok?" Mark, yang tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya seperti apa kue yang dibuat kakaknya itu memilih masuk ke dapur. Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat kue berukuran cukup besar itu tengah dihias cantik oleh kakaknya. Benar-benar tak ada yang perlu meragukan urusan dapur terhadap kakaknya.

"Dia sudah memberikan banyak untukku di hari-hari lain, Mark."

Mark memutar bola matanya di belakang punggung kakaknya itu. Gawat kalau pemandangan ia yang memutar bola matanya terlihat oleh sang kakak. Bisa dihukum tak makan _dinner_ spesial ala Lee Taeyong selama sebulan kalau begitu.

"Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar kata-kata romantis yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun hyung. Bahkan hyung, setiap aku mengintipi hyung yang mengantar Jaehyun hyung sampai ke pintu setiap ia akan pulang, aku tak pernah mendengar ucapan "Aku mencintaimu" seperti yang Johnny hyung ucapkan pada Hansol hyung setiap saat. Kekasih hyung itu sungguh tak romantis!"

Terdengar Taeyong terkekeh pelan meski pandangannya tak lepas dari kue yang tengah ia hias. "Memangnya kau romantis pada Donghyuck?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Hyuckie langsung hyung. Setiap malam aku selalu memberikannya ucapan _goodnight_ dan _I love you_ disertai emot cium yang banyak."

Taeyong meletakkan krim yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menghias kue di hadapannya sebelum tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Mark.

"Kadang, kau tak harus mengucapkan _I love you_ secara gamblang agar pasanganmu tahu kau begitu mencintainya. Dan itu lah yang Jaehyun lakukan setiap saat."

Ucapan Taeyong meninggalkan Mark yang masih kebingungan mencerna ucapan kakaknya itu. Sebenarnya, tahu apa sih Mark soal cinta sedangkan ia hanya bocah ingusan berusia 18 tahun?

.

.

.

.

Jika ada perlombaan kekasih yang paling romantis di kampus, mungkin Johnny akan mendaftarkan dirinya dan mendapat nomor urut pertama untuk perlombaan itu. Tapi jika ada perlombaan kekasih paling TIDAK romantis di kampus, mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat pertama Jung Jaehyun lah yang sudah dipastikan menerima piala akhirnya.

"Jae, tidakkah kau pernah berpikiran untuk membawa Taeyong ke acara makan malam romantis di hari jadi kalian yang keempat?"

Saat itu, hanya ada Jaehyun, Johnny dan Yuta yang berkumpul di kafe dekat kampus. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaehyun berkumpul dengan kakak tingkat yang notabene adalah sahabat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kurasa untuk hari jadi kita nanti aku akan ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan malam dengan _movie marathon_. Taeyong hyung bilang ia tak ada kuliah besoknya jadi kami bisa menontonnya sampai pagi."

Jangan salahkan Yuta yang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan sendok di tangannya.

"Ya! Tak romantis sekali sih?! Kau ini cucu satu-satunya Choi Siwon, pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan! Gunakan sedikit dari kekayaanmu untuk memanjakan kekasihmu, bodoh. Menyewa satu restoran tak akan membuat kekayaan kakekmu itu berkurang."

Jaehyun meringis. Selain karena menahan sakit setelah sendok alumunium itu mengenai kepalanya, Jaehyun juga meringis karena mendengar Yuta yang selalu membawa nama kakeknya itu.

Daripada dibilang pelit, Jaehyun bukannya tak mau menyewa satu restoran bintang lima semalaman untuk makan malam romantisnya bersama Taeyong yang jujur saja tak pernah terjadi selama hampir empat tahun mereka berpacaran. Hanya saja, Jaehyun tak bisa mempermalukan dirinya di depan Taeyong. Disaat ia membawa Taeyong ke sebuah perayaan hari jadi yang romantis, kebenciannya terhadap hal-hal romantis bisa mengacaukan malam yang seharusnya romantis itu kapan saja.

Dan jujur, Jaehyun lebih nyaman setiap ia berkunjung ke rumah Taeyong. Terasa seperti ia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, dibuatkan makan malam oleh istri (CALON), dan menikmati malam bersama Taeyong hanya dengan merasakan kehadiran masing-masing.

Dan tampakmya Jaehyun tetap akan merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 4 di rumah Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong tak bisa mengelak saat Ten, pemuda asal Thailand itu menarik tangannya menjauh dari rombongan kekasih mereka dengan Hansol dan Doyoung yang mengekor di belakang. Ten baru melepaskan tangan Taeyong ketika keempatnya tiba di taman belakang kampus mereka.

"Kau ingat apa yang kita rencanakan semalam kan, Tae?"

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar ucapan Ten.

"Ayolah Tae, tak sesulit yang kau pikirkan kok! Kau harus bermain _hard-to-get_ untuk membuat Jaehyun mau mengatakan kalimat sakral itu lagi."

Dikerumuni oleh tiga sahabatnya seperti ini membuat Taeyong merasa ia tengah dibully oleh kakak tingkat meski ini sudah tahun ketiganya di kampus ini. Kalimat sakral, mendengarnya membuat Taeyong ingin tertawa.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau para _dominant_ lebih sering berkumpul bersama dan para _submissive_ membuat komunitas gosip bersama. Bahkan kedua kubu itu membuat _chatroom_ sendiri. Dan _chatroom_ para _sumbmissive_ semalam heboh membicarakan Johnny yang melamar Hansol dengan sebuah cincin berlian dan akan menikahinya ketika mereka lulus tahun depan. Sehari setelah hari kelulusan mereka.

Awalnya memang mereka membicarakan betapa romantisnya Johnny saat melamar Hansol. Tapi ujung-ujungnya nyerempet ke bagian _betapa-kurang-pekanya-Jung-Jaehyun_. Yang berakhir dengan kesepakatan sepihak dari tiga lainnya yang memaksa Taeyong untuk bersikap dingin pada Jaehyun. Paling tidak sampai Jaehyun peka dan mau mengucapkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' setelah empat tahun lamanya Taeyong tak mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir pemuda Jung itu.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa.. Pulang kampus ini Jaehyun mengajakku untuk ke rumahnya dan masam bersama ibunya."

Jawaban sangat tak memuaskan dari Taeyong membuat Doyoung memutar bola matanya. "Justru itu, hyung. Bersama ibu dari kekasihmu justru bisa menjadi alat pancing yang pas untuk membuat Jaehyun peka!"

"Seperti kau mengadu pada ibunya? Aku sering mengadukan Johnny pada ibunya."

 _Dasar kekanakan. Mainnya pengaduan_. Taeyong berujar dalam hatinya.

"Pokoknya tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kita bergabung ke meja yang lain, dan kau harus mulai mengacuhkan Jaehyun."

Kadang Taeyong tak mengerti, siapa yang dongsaeng dan siapa yang hyung antara ia dan Ten. Dasar bocah Thailand yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

Mengacuhkan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong tak nafsu makan seketika. Ia dari tadi hanya menatap makanan yang dipesankan Jaehyun dan membiarkannya mendingin karena diabaikan oleh Taeyong.

Ia merasa tak enak karena saat ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengacuhkan Jaehyun. Pertama, saat pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya disaat ia bersama Ten, Hansol dan Doyoung berjalan mendekati meja tempat Jaehyun dan yang lain berada, Taeyong mengacuhkan senyuman lembut khas pemuda yang memiliki lesung pipi itu dan tak membalasnya. Kedua, saat Jaehyun menanyakan makanan apa yang ingin ia pesan, Taeyong hanya menatap Jaehyun sesaat sebelum berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Berakhir dengan Jaehyun yang beranjak dari tempatnya untuk memesankan makanan yang paling sering Taeyong pesan saat makan disini.

Dan yang terakhir adalah sekarang, saat Jaehyun dengan nada khawatir bertanya padanya, "Apa kau sakit? Kenapa tak dimakan?"

Taeyong melirik Ten yang duduk di hadapannya. Dan mendesah pelan saat Ten menghadiahinya dengan tatapan tajam. Baru beberapa menit mengacuhkan Jaehyun saja rasanya membuat Taeyong ingin menangis. Karena, tak sadarkah ketiga sahabatnya itu, meski Jaehyun tak seromantis dan jago menggombal seperti Johnny, tapi perlakuan manis pemuda yang lebih muda itu selalu berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat?

"Kalau begitu kita tak jadi ke rumahku deh. Kita ke rumahmu saja. Biar kubuatkan bubur dan kau bisa istirahat."

Taeyong tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Jaehyun menyampirkan tas miliknya dan tasnya sendiri, sebelum menarik tangan Taeyong dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat pada yang lain. Taeyong yang masih sempat menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi diberi peringatan oleh Ten bahwa ia harus terus melanjutkan aktingnya itu.

Ingatkan Taeyong untuk menghasut Yuta agar menghukum kekasih menyebalkannya itu.

Sesaat mereka berdua tiba di parkiran kampus dan keduanya yang sudah berada di dalam mobil Jaehyun, Taeyong sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun sejak pemuda itu masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi di sampingnya.

"Hyung," Taeyong menggigit bibirnya saat Jaehyun yang bukannya menyalakan mesin mobil malah membuka suaranya. Tentu saja Taeyong tak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaehyun.

"Gunakan sabuk pengamanmu."

Seketika Taeyong tersadar bahwa tangannya sedari tadi hanya memegang sabuk pengamannta tanpa mengenakannya. Taeyong dengan jelas dapat melihat Jaehyun tersenyum sekilas ketika ia berusaha memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kalau kau sakit seharusnya bilang dari tadi pagi, hyung. Kita tak harus berkumpul dengan yang lain dan aku bisa membawamu secepatnya ke rumahmu dan membiarkanmu istirahat."

Taeyong mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya yang tak enak. Bagaimana ia harus memberitahu Jaehyun kalau ia tak benar-benar sakit? Sebenarnya disaat hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Taeyong bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa kejadian di kantin tadi hanya akting. Tapi mengingat Ten punya radar yang kuat untuk mengetahui saat Taeyong berbohong, membuat Taeyong menepis jauh-jauh keinginan untuk mengakhiri drama murahannya sekarang.

Beruntung bagi Taeyong saat Jaehyun tak menunggu lebih lama balasan yang tak akan keluar dari bibir Taeyong dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju keluar dari kampus.

.

.

.

.

Aksi mengacuhkan Jaehyun tentu berlanjut sampai keduanya tiba di rumahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun hanya dengan gelengan atau anggukan kepalanya.

Keduanya pernah bertengkar. Sering. Tapi Taeyong bukan tipe yang akan mendiamkan Jaehyun jika sedang marah. Begitu pula Jaehyun. Keduanya selalu berbicara jujur apa yang membuatnya marah, itu sebabnya keduanya tak pernah bertengkar lebih dari satu hari.

Dan mungkin itu alasan kenapa Jaehyun mengira Taeyong sedang sakit jadi irit bicara, bukan sedang berpura-pura marah padanya.

Taeyong sedari tadi mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Mark belum pulang dan hanya ada ia dan Jaehyun di rumah. Padahal ia berharap Mark sudah tiba di rumah ketika mereka pulang agar Taeyong bisa menyuruh Mark menemani Jaehyun sementara Taeyong tersiksa menyelesaikan drama murahannya yang akan berakhir esok. Setidaknya itu kata Hansol. Paling tidak ia mengacuhkan Jaehyun sehari saja dan lihat bagaimana reaksinya.

"Loh, kok malah mondar-mandir begitu? Kan sudah kusuruh istirahat, hyung."

Taeyong terlonjak kecil saat mendengar suara Jaehyun. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan pemuda itu di ambang pintu dengan nampan di tangannya berisi bubur dan segelas air putih.

Tayong tak berbuat apa-apa saat Jaehyun berjalan melewatinya dan menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebelum menarik tangan Taeyong untuk berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan tubuh Taeyong diatasnya.

"Bersenderlah. Aku akan menyuapimu."

Taeyong hendak protes, namun Jaehyun sudah mengambil mangkok bubur yang terlihat masih panas dan menyendokkan bubur itu sebelum meniupnya beberapa kali dan menggerakkan sendok itu ke depan mulut Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong mau tak mau membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan bubur yang terasa lezat begitu mengenai lidahnya itu tirun ke kerongkongannya.

"Aku tahu kau paling tak suka disuapi. Tapi mengingat kau tak menyentuh makananmu saat di kantin kampus tadi, aku tak mau kau membiarkan bubur ini dingin juga dengan mengabaikannya. Sekali-kali kau yang menjadi bayi diantara kita."

Selama empat tahun hubungan mereka berjalan, memang Jaehyun yang selalu mendadak bertingkah seperti anak-anak hanya untuk membuat Taeyong menyuapinya. Jaehyun yang lebih senang dimanjakan dan mendapat julukan _big baby_ dari Taeyong.

Suap demi suap masuk ke dalam mulut Taeyong. Dan keduanya tetap membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak seperti tadi disaat Jaehyun berusaha memecah keheningan selama di mobilnya, pemuda tampan itu hanya diam dan memusatkan fokusnya mempelajari setiap inci wajah kekasihnya itu. Yang tentu membuat Taeyong tak nyaman.

Kalau bukan karena Taeyong sedang dalam aksi mengacuhkan-Jung-Jaehyun, mungkin Taeyong sudah mengambil salah satu boneka di tempat tidurnya dan menimpuk Jaehyun agar pemuda itu berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

Keduanya tetap hanyut dalam diam sampai isi mangkok di tangan Jaehyun kosong. Jaehyun menaruh mangkok itu dan menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih ke arah Taeyong. Yang langsung disambut yang lebih tua dengan menenggaknya hingga habis.

Dan selanjutnya keduanya kembali larut dalam keheningan.

"Jadi, apa yang diberitahukan bocah Thailand itu hingga kau mengacuhkanku begini?"

Setelah lama terdiam, terkejut karena ucapan Jaehyun tentu tak pernah Taeyong bayangkan. Jadi, dari tadi Jaehyun tahu Taeyong tak sakit dan mengacuhkan dirinya karena Ten?

Jaehyun terkekeh saat melihat dua bola mata kesukaannya itu membola. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusak surai abu-abu milik Taeyong.

"Aku melihat Ten menarik tanganmu saat kalian berempat sudah masuk ke kantin. Padahal tadi pagi Lee Taeyong masih menyapaku dengan senyuman malaikatnya seperti biasa. Tapi setelah kalian kembali, kau mengacuhkanku selama dua jam lebih lamanya hingga sekarang."

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa kalau sebelum Ten menarik tangannya, saat ia melihat Jaehyun, ia sudah siap melambai ke arah kekasihnya itu? Dan jangan lupa senyumam yang selalu keluar setiap ia melihat Jaehyun.

"Jadi, mau berkata jujur padaku? Atau membiarkanku mati penasaran karena tak bisa menebak alasan kenapa kekasihku ini mengabaikanku tiba-tiba?"

Masa bodo dengan Ten. Taeyong tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Membuat suhu tubuh Jaehyun yang hangat menyambutnya seketika. Tentu Jaehyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungip Taeyong.

"Kalau kau mendengarnya, berjanji padaku untuk tidak marah."

Meski tertutupi oleh bajunya karena Taeyong tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya, namun Jaehyun masih bisa mendengar suara Taeyong yang akhirnya ia dengar setelah dua jam lebih tak mendengarnya.

" _Pinky promise_."

Taeyong melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia bisa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jaehyun.

"Kemarin kami membicarakan tentang Johnny yang melamar Hansol." Jaehyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Tapi tiba-tiba Ten mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membicarakan tentang kita."

Alis Jaehyun bertaut. Meski wajahnya terlihat kalem, dalam hatinya ia bersumpah akan membuang sahabatnya itu ke laut jika ia mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Taeyong.

"Ten bilang kau adalah lelaki paling tak romantis di dunia." Jaehyun memakluminya jika sahabatnya itu hanya membuat lingkungan kecil mengenai titel lelaki-paling-tidak-romantis. Tapi ia benar-benar harus membuang Ten ke laut karena sudah seenaknya membuat titelnya berunah menjadi lelaki-paling-tak-romantis-di-dunia.

"Dan ia menyuruhku untuk mengacuhkanmu sampai kau mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' lagi."

Jaehyun terdiam selama beberapa detik mendengar ucapan terakhir Taeyong. Sebelum sebuah senyuman khas milik pemuda Jung itu menyeruak di wajahnya. Senyuman yang membuat hati Taeyong selalu merasa hangat setiap melihatnya. Apalagi tatapan teduh yang sekarang tertuju pada dua bola matanya.

"Kau menggemaskan." Sebelum membawa Taeyong ke dalam pelukan erat yang mau tak mau membuatnya ikut tersenyum di dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

Sesungguhnya, tanpa mendengar kata **Aku mencintaimu** keluar dari bibir Jaehyun, Taeyong selalu tahu pemuda itu sangat mencintainya. Bukan dari kata-kata manisnya, tapi dari setiap perlakuan Jaehyun terhadapnya.

Itu alasan kenapa Taeyong tak terlalu peduli kalau kekasihnya itu mendapatkan titel kekasih yang paling tidak romantis. Baginya, ia tak membutuhkan kata-kata manis untuk menghangatkan hatinya. Perlakuan-perlakuan dari Jaehyun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa dicintai.

Siapa yang butuh kata _I love you_ ketika kau tahu bahwa _you are already loved._

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Selalu. Dan selamanya.."

...

 **END**

Kembali setelah lama menghilang dan akan menghilang lagi *abaikan*. Jadiii, maaf bgt buat anggota grup jaeyong shipper larena aku gak pernah muncul. Kesibukan seorang mahasiswa yang tiap hari pulang malem apalagi karena lagi ikutan seleksi BEM. Buuut, aku tetep bakal ikut meramaikan event yg ada kok! #JaeYongSpreadLove hehehe

Dan buat neng **kjsykjkhkdgjjc07** GWS SAAAAYYY L nyamuknya nakal ih L Buat yg nungguin neng **kjsykjkhkdgjjc07** buat update, dia kayanya gak bisa update sampe seminggu ato dua minggu ke depan. Dia baru masuk rumah sakit semalem karena dbd :"

Dan tolong jangan tanyakan kapan saya update ff saya, bhaks. Bhaaaii :*


End file.
